epicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Weesee II/Fanfiction: 75
Xamo was going on a rampage over the loss of his two creations, but Seventy-Five secretly survived and started fleeing. However, Star-C was not fooled, and quickly caught up to him. As he began gathering his ki for an attack, 75 looked at him and asked him if he would listen for a moment. Star-C, remembering their past, decided to listen, but firmly told 75 he only has a few moments before he decides to kill him. 75 revealed that Zeno was going to brutally kill Xamo (he's into that stuff you know), and "dispose" of the body. However, Xamo was gonna force 75 to either fight to the death or kill everyone with him, which he didn't want to do. 75 simply wanted to escape so he could no longer be a slave. Star-C felt bad, somewhat, but continued being stern (he WAS looking stoned after all), and questioned 75 on why he tried to kill everyone to begin with. 75 revealed that he really didn't hate them, but some weird emotions were stuck in his head that drove him mad. Star-C inquired as to what, and 75 tried to dodge it. But Star-C persisted, and 75 revealed that he still loved the star-force. Star-C remembered what it was like when 75 wanted to become Star-E. He was excited, and he got to know Star-C VERY well. Unfortunately, 75 wasn't giving Xamo as much attention, and when Xamo found out he was trying to get dat star-c (ifyouknowwhatimean), he showed 75 his personal whip. 75 then became repressed, and his hate and anger built up. Faced with this realization, Star-C told 75 that it wasn't too late to change. 75 started tearing up a bit but also felt more "weird emotions" inside of him. He held out his half broken-half regenerated arm fragments and said "hold me, I feel like I'm gonna pass out...or die." Star-C knew that 75 was too weak to transform again, but was still a bit skeptical of doing so. He did, though, and the rest of the Star-Force had caught up at this point. Then 75 started crying for real, tears falling down his...body, face thing. Star-C felt really weird but also happy because it felt like the old days. The rest of the star-force was rather shocked but feeling a bit excited that their shapeshifting fifth member might finally return. However, Xamo was still at large and Zeno was still not here. Soul Weegee was going to attempt to kill him himself, but he couldn't find Star-A or Star-B anywhere. He felt their unique energies and flew over to find 75 grabbing Star-C and trying to kiss him or something idk. Soul Weegee never knew that 75 was once Star-E, so he thought it was a trap and blasted 75 right out of Star-C's hands. The latter started crying while the former was very much dead. He had his lips stretched almost to star-c's. Then Star-A wished Soul Weegee was right in front of Xamo and he got vaporized. Then Zeno got super hor-I mean angry and killed Xamo, then got after his junk. WIP (forever im not finishing this crap) Author's Note: SWIFT PLEASE FORGIVE ME IT WAS TOO FUNNY NOT TO POST Category:Blog posts